Eavesdropping
by Delirious Daydream
Summary: Maka comes home only to overhear a lovely interaction between Soul and Kid. Who said that eavesdropping always had to have horrible consequences? Yaoi-rated M for suggestiveness and language. Kinda fluffy at the end. SoKi.


**So I had this idea for a bit, as unoriginal as it might be. I just thought it would be fun to write. For those of you following _Only an Act_, I'm currently working on the next chapter, so I appreciate your patience and feedback!**

**Anyways, this is packed full of suggestiveness, there is language, and yaoi (boy on boy). If you don't like this, then I advise you to turn back now. Another thing: the titles of the book and movie mentioned are meant to be fictional. If they happen to exist, well that's just a coincidence. Other than that, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater and its characters are by no means my property. Only in my wildest dreams...*sigh***

Maka hummed happily to herself as she walked down the streets of Death City. She had just recently visited the public library and had found a sizable stack of books to read, and had even picked out something she thought her weapon Soul would enjoy.

"Come to think of it, does Soul ever read for the heck of it?"

The green-eyed meister wondered aloud to herself. She shrugged, figuring that the title alone would catch his interest: _How To Make Her__ Scream_. Maka had read the summary and saw that, yes, it was as suggestive as it sounded. Even if Soul didn't want to read it, she was sure she could find a way to enjoy that particular book during her, ahem, 'alone time'.

The apartment building she shared with Soul soon came into view, and she quickened her pace as she neared the door. Balancing the stack of books in one hand, Maka used the other to open the door. She crossed into the threshold with a bright grin and a ready greeting.

"Hey, Soul, I'm-Soul?"

The young meister noticed that the living area seemed completely abandoned, no red-eyed scythe to be found. The TV was still on, but with the screen displaying the scene selection of a movie labeled 'Dirty Secrets'. It definitely had the appearance of a movie that wasn't suitable for the younger generation, especially the scene that was highlighted: two guys becoming intimate in what appeared to be a supply closet.

Maka's face burned red at the sight, and she quickly ejected the DVD from the player. _'What was Soul doing watching this movie?' _She wondered. She shook her head and placed the disc in its case, turning to reach for one of the books she had brought home. Then, she heard it.

A breathy moan.

Maka froze in place before slowly craning her head to face Soul's bedroom door. _'Was that...?' _

Another soft moan echoed from behind the door, and, curiously, Maka crept closer until her ear was flat against the wooden surface. Could it be that she had caught her partner in the act of self-pleasure? The thought made her face and lower regions burn.

_"A-Ah..."_

The blonde furrowed her brow upon hearing the new voice; it clearly wasn't Soul. Though, it did seem familiar.

_"Don't hide your voice from me,"_ She heard Soul command huskily. She felt a wave of desire wash over her senses, but managed to remain upright, bracing herself against the door.

_"Ngh...ah, Soul..."_ The other panted. She could swear that she'd heard that voice before. _'That sounds like...but it couldn't be...'_

_"What is it you want, Kid?"_ Soul teased with a smirk to his tone. Maka's jaw dropped. _'It _is_ Kid!'_

_"P-Please, Soul...stop t-teasing,"_ Kid pleaded with a slight whine.

_"You're too sensitive for your own good,"_ Soul chuckled. _"But I'm not all too patient, so I'll give you what you want...that is, if you're willing to beg for it."_

_"Soul..."_

_"C'mon, say it,"_ Soul urged with a teasing tone.

_"You know I hate talking dirty!"_ Kid complained.

_"I know, but I find it to be especially **sexy**. Especially when it's you doing the talking."_

_"Soul, please!"_

_"Please, what?"_

_"...Fuck me,"_ Kid muttered nearly inaudible.

_"What was that?" _Soul asked innocently, his voice suggesting that he had heard, but was in the mood to tease a bit longer.

_"I want you to fuck me into the bed, damn it!" _

Maka was taken aback at Kid's sudden urgency and had to stifle a gasp lest she give herself away; she didn't exactly know what she'd say if she had to explain to the boys that she was purposefully listening to them. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard more soft moans accompanied by lewd noises from behind the door. To her embarrassment, her panties grew wetter.

_"Fuck, yes, Soul!"_ Kid groaned, his voice cracking towards the end. Maka felt a pleasant shudder upon hearing Soul's resulting chuckle.

_"That's right, Kiddo,"_ He practically purred, _"keep talking to me."_

Maka pulled at her shirt collar, the apartment suddenly too warm. She gave a frustrated groan and yanked off her yellow sweater vest and striped tie, as well as unbuttoned the first two buttons on her white undershirt. The meister released a heavy sigh and crumpled to the floor, her legs unable to support her any longer. Especially since the sudden pleasure-filled scream that erupted from behind the door sent her mind reeling in dizzying waves.

_"Mhmm, Soul~"_ Kid moaned, voice dripping with want, _"P-Please...more..."_

_"Alright, since you said please..."_ Soul replied with a grunt. Maka could hear the smirk in his voice and picture it in her mind's eye.

A loud banging noise sounded from inside the room, along with several pleasured yells and profanities. Maka clamped a hand to her mouth with a reddened face, realizing that the banging was the bed's headboard repeatedly slamming into the wall. She clenched her skirt tightly in her hands, pressing her legs together. The blonde had no idea that hearing her weapon becoming intimate with one of her closest guy friends would have such an effect on her...

_'Stay calm, Maka. They don't have to know that you took great enjoyment in listening to their intimacy...Soul has no idea you're home and Kid is too distracted to even think of using his Soul Perception anyways...' _Maka told herself, doing her best to convince herself that what she'd been doing would have no real consequences-unless she got caught.

_"S-Soul, ah, I'm c-close..."_ Kid panted, his voice trembling. Soul gave an answering growl.

_"Shit...me too. Ngh, Kiddo...where d-do you want it?"_

_"I-Inside! Fill me up, Soul!"_ The normally stoic meister all but screamed.

The irises of Maka's eyes had completely darkened upon hearing the simultaneous yells from the two boys, which could only have been their climaxes. Her entire body trembled in guilty pleasure from the recent invasion she'd wreaked upon her weapon's privacy. Inside the room, she could hear heavy breathing and the exchange of murmured words.

_'That was...hot'_ Maka decided, forcing herself to a stand. Her legs shook and her entire body felt as though she was bathed in lava, but she could always take care of things in the safety of her own room...

"Maka? I didn't know you were here."

Maka yelped and spun around, finding herself face to face with her half-dressed weapon. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she failed to notice that Soul had opened his bedroom door. He now stood gazing at her curiously while wearing blue pajama pants and no shirt, a noticeable sheen of sweat visible on his exposed skin.

"Y-Yeah, I just got back..." She replied with a nervous laugh, averting her eyes.

"...How much did you hear?" The albino asked with a mischievous smirk that glinted in his eyes. Maka buried her face in her hands, feeling ashamed at her irresponsible actions.

"I'm so sorry, Soul! I-I didn't mean to listen...I swear! I-It's just, I was so shocked, and I-"

Her apologetic ramblings were cut short as Soul burst out into a fit of laughter, clutching at his sides dramatically as he doubled over. Maka spared him a confused glance, suddenly feeling insulted at his outburst. Why, of all things, was he laughing?!

"Ha, Maka...You think something stupid like that would make me mad? Cool guys don't bust a fuse over trivial things. Sure, it's kinda embarrassing to have someone overhear, but I don't think there's any harm done," Soul finally explained as he calmed down.

"Y-You're not mad? You don't think I invaded your privacy?" Maka asked incredulously. Soul shook his head.

"Nah, I think I've figured out by now that I'll never have privacy so long as you and Blair are around. I'm just glad it was you instead of Blair lounging around out here, otherwise she would've interrupted and begged to join..."

The two shared a small laugh at the thought before it trailed off into a comfortable silence. Maka was thankful that, as difficult as he could be, Soul was cool tempered and was very understanding at the best of times. At the worst of times...he could be as intolerable as BlackStar, seeing as how the two were typically seen goofing off together.

"Hey, Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"How long have you and Kid been, well, uh...together?" Maka asked hesitantly.

"A couple months. We weren't trying to hide it or anything, it just...happened. I didn't wanna tell anyone until Kid was comfortable with it," Soul explained, his voice full of what Maka quickly identified as genuine affection. Was that what love truly sounded like?

"I had no idea..." She murmured softly, more to herself if anything.

"Eh?" Soul asked before something behind him caught his attention. "Hey, Kid."

Maka glanced up to see Kid come to a stand beside Soul, fully dressed in his street clothes, though he was nervously pulling at the shirt collar to better conceal the obvious marks on his neck. Despite that, he'd done well in cleaning himself up to appear as he normally would, not a striped hair out of place. The young shinigami sent her a sheepish wave.

"Hello, Maka..." He muttered awkwardly. Maka gave a light smile and barely stifled a giggle.

"Hey, s'okay," Soul told Kid, looping his arms around the other's waist as he leaned over to whisper in his ear, "She already knows."

Kid promptly flushed and tried to squirm away, protesting that he disliked the idea of PDA and that doing so, in front of Maka no less, was indecent. Soul only continued to tease him and Maka let out a relieved laugh. To her, things couldn't have been more perfect than to have discovered that two people she cared about found each other.

"Hey, Maka?" Kid questioned, glancing over at the blonde from where he was wrapped in Soul's arms. He'd given up on trying to pry the weapon off, though the shinigami didn't seem to mind the touch as much as he let on.

"What is it, Kid?"

"Can you keep this secret for a while? I-I want to tell people when the time is more appropriate," He admitted, curling into Soul's chest as the scythe held him protectively.

"Of course, Kid. You can count on me," Maka promised with a smile.

Yes, she had no problems with holding onto such a dear secret as though it were her own. The green-eyed meister was only too happy that her friends were able to rely on her. She watched the two boys interact together with a warm feeling in her chest, coming to the realization that, though what she did was in many ways wrong, she had also discovered the truly rare sight of genuine love.

Besides, who said that eavesdropping always had to have _horrible_ consequences?

**Thanks for sticking with me to the fluffy end! I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did! And, in case you all were wondering, I plan on writing a story to accompany this little one-shot. Let's see how that turns out, ne? Remember to review!**


End file.
